In His Hands
by BoySexWriter
Summary: Slash, Jack and Ralph making love for the first time on the island.


Roses are red, violets are blue - me no own, so you no sue.

* * *

In His Hands

Ralph kicked at the sand savagely. Piggy was dead. Horribly dead. He was on his own. He had nobody. He was nobody. And soon they would come for him too. He kicked angrily and sent showers of sand flying upwards, denting the sand and venting his frustration.

He knew what he was feeling. And he would have done anything to stop feeling it. But it was unavoidable. It was so stupid, so crazy. From the moment Ralph had laid eyes upon him, from the very millisecond he had drawn himself up and boasted, "I can sing C-Sharp." Ralph had begun to think of him as he shouldn't. And now he knew for certain.

He was in love with Jack.

He was completely, passionately, horribly, deeply, painfully, truly, miserably, madly in love with Jack Merridew.

Shit.

He sat down heavily in the sand. He stopped thinking about the ghastly situation he was in. He cleared his mind of the grisly events which had come to pass over the time they'd been on the island. He erased the knowledge that Jack wanted to kill him. He forgot everything. He simply thought of he and Jack on the island, Alone on the island. No Roger. No Simon. No Piggy. No Samneric. No littluns. Just him and Jack together...

Ralph sat in the wet sand visualizing this with the waves washing over his feet. He didn't even notice that he was touching himself and moaning Jack's name because it felt so natural to be... in his hands... even though he wasn't really...

He stopped eventually, feeling guilty. Jack would never love him that way. _He wants to kill you remember. Don't even think about him... _He got up and ran, trying to push the thoughts out of his head and trying to save his own life. _Don't even think about him.... don't think about him... he'll never love you... if he ever knew..._

He couldn't help it. All he could picture was the dream-Jack's face, all he could hear was the dream-Jack whispering, "Oh Ralph, I want you Ralph..."

_SHUT UP!!!! YOU DON'T LOVE ME!! YOU'RE NOT HERE, YOU'LL NEVER BE HERE, YOU'LL NEVER BE MINE, YOU'LL NEVER..._

Ralph continued to run, tears pouring down his cheeks. He ran until he found a place hidden in some leaves and criede until he fell asleep.

**_...dream sequence..._**

"Tell me," Ralph gasped, looking down at his lover as he straddled his hips, "Tell me what you want, Jack." The dream-Jack smiled up at him, his cheeks flushed and glowing, and his hair sticking out adorably in all directions.

"I want _you_," he said, squirming in pleasure. "Surprise me." And he lifted his arms above his head. Ralph made an odd, impassioned noise without meaning to. Then he lurched forward and began kissing the dream-Jack's forehead. The dream-Jack wrapped his arms around him, as Ralph kissed his temple and then trailed butterfly kisses down his cheek, stopping to bite his ear gently, causing the dream-Jack's hips to buck into his, and then continued kissing down his jawline and across his neck. The dream-Jack groaned softly as Ralph kissed his chest. Ralph felt as if he were about to explode with desire. He began muttering what he was thinking as he kissed all across the dream-Jack's chest and stomach. 

"Oh Jack you don't know how long I've waited I want you I need you I love you love you worship you never want to stop want to show you heaven oh Jack oh Jack..."

He continued kissing lower and lower, feeling the dream-Jack's body tremble beneath him, until he reached – "Oh god oh god..." – until he reached the junction of the dream-Jack's thighs, and heard him cry out and arch his back...

**_...end dream sequence..._**

Ralph awoke curled up in the creepers. His underpants were sticking to his soaking body and tears and sweat made his face glisten. He began to cry with frustration that it was _only a dream._

_Am I dead yet? _he asked himself, realising that he wasn't. And he turned around and saw Jack sitting beside him. Ralph nearly died. Jack had washed off the blood and charcoal on his face and his cuttlefish necklaces were gone. He was only wearing his white boxers. His hair was fine and flyaway and shining in the early morning. He was sitting with one knee drawn up to his chest and the other stretched out in front of him, resting his cheek gently on his knee and smiling down at Ralph.

"Good morning." said Jack in a voice he hadn't used for weeks.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Ralph stuttered.

"Nope." Jack said.

"Where are the others?"

"Oh I don't know. They went off in the helicopter with that army guy."

"They've been saved?"

"They've been saved."

"Why aren't you gonna kill me?"

"I don't want to."

Ralph dropped the subject,. _So, it's just him and me? _The thought made him tremble.

"By the way..." said Jack sweetly, "Why were you moaning my name in your sleep, and twisting around in there?" he continued as Ralph sat up, turning scarlet in the face as he did so. "Were you having a nightmare?"

"N-no... I-I-I-I-I wasn't..."

"So what was it?"

"Uhm... I was dreaming about..." _Tell him, Ralph, tell him. _"You. I... I love you, Jack, I've loved you for so long, since I can't even remember."

He continued to babble on. Now he'd said it, all the bottled up emotions were pouring out. He was cut off suddenly by Jack's lips pressing against his.

"I think I've fallen in love with you too." Jack whispered into his mouth. And then they were kissing properly and Jack's tongue was snaking its way into his mouth. Neither of them knew what they were doing but everything seemed to come naturally. Their tongues met in a fiery battle and Ralph wrapped his arms around Jack and they held eachother close. Ralph drew in breath sharply when he felt Jack's hand on his leg, this was everything, everything he had ever dreamed of. Jack momentarily lifted his mouth from Ralph's and said,

"Do you want this? Do you want me?"

Ralph laughed and pulled Jack down again, whispered,

"I want you more than I have ever wanted anything in this world..."

He couldn't say anything after that because Jack's mouth was on his again, and his hand was moving, stroking Ralph's leg. They way he held him was so tender, like he thought Ralph was made out of glass. Ralph moaned into the kiss and arched up against Jack, wanting to feel every part of him, wanting everything.

"Can I...?" Jack gasped, tucking his fingertips into the waistband of Ralph's boxers. Ralph nodded wordlessly. He couldn't speak. Jack moved over him and straddled him. Ralph cried out and his hips jerked as he felt Jack hot and hard against his inner thigh. Jack began to move back and forth slightly. Ralph could see that his hair was sticking to his sweaty forehead and his breathing was harsh and heavy. He was moving his hips in tiny circles excruciatingly slowly. Then Ralph could not see any more because his eyes had rolled back into his head. Hips jerking wildly, he shouted,

"OH GOD JACK I LOVE YOU..."

And then overwhelming warmth washed over him. He heard Jack cry out too and then collapse on top of him. He opened his eyes just long enough to look down at Jack who was leaning his head on his chest. The sunlight made patterns on his chest and his eyes were heavy and clouded.

"You're beautiful... like this..." he whispered.

"I feel light..."

"I know..."

"Like something so heavy has been lifted away..."

"I love you."

* * *

If you review I'll give you a cookie.


End file.
